


Singing in the Rain [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Singing in the RainOriginal summary:The Defiant’s communal locker room wasn’t the most ideal place for a passionate tryst, but until Julian became desperate enough to allow them to sully the sickbay, it would have to do.Kinktober Day 21: Public Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 3





	Singing in the Rain [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Singing in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145264) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Here's part 20 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. Klingon singing, why?? Please ignore that. It took a few takes and I laughed a lot during most of it.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoiloverr](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763) · [Singing in the Rain](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/singing-in-the-rain/s-77nY841zIc1)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/singing-in-the-rain/s-77nY841zIc1)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7aai5vibge8zd8t/Singing%20in%20the%20Rain.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145264) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
